


In Hindsight

by Ursa_Tattoo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i mean the event was but not the reference to it, its not graphic in the slightest though, reference to eye horror, this is rlly gay lmao, we all know about paul's missing eye come on now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(based off of http://noenee.tumblr.com/post/146776760828/what-did-autocorrect-do-to-my-message-c-it)</p>
<p>It was just another mission, at least until Patryk decided to go offscript.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Noemie asked for my assistance in articulating her post, and i was glad to oblige. http://noenee.tumblr.com/post/146776760828/what-did-autocorrect-do-to-my-message-c-it

Paul and Patryk stood at attention as Tord paced in front of them, his expression grave as he began to repeat the specifics of that day’s mission. The three were several yards away from one of the local military’s bases, armed to the teeth and prepared for a fight.

“We need to infiltrate the enemy’s base; they have parts that are necessary for the Army to succeed. Now, do the two of you remember what your parts of the plan are?” Tord looked coldly at his cohorts in turn, making eye contact with the two of them with an air of professional surveyance. Paul and Patryk nodded sharply.  


“Of course, Red Leader, sir,” Paul replied, saluting. “I clear out the enemy’s men, you and Patryk go in and get the equipment and take out anyone I might have missed.” Patryk glanced at Paul worriedly, gaze lingering on the bandage over Paul’s eye. Patryk raised his hand, expression shifting back into neutrality.  


“Yes, Gretzky?” Tord asked, raising an eyebrow.  


“Permission to take Paul’s place as the lead of this mission, sir?” Patryk requested. Paul shot him a confused glance, tilting his head quizzically as he blurted out a response.  


“What? I always take point on missions like this,” Paul pointed out. “What’s with you, Pat?”  


“I don’t know what you mean.” Patryk avoided eye contact with Paul’s one functional eye. Paul squinted at him.  


“Yes, you do. You’ve been like this for a while now. Every time we go on a mission together, you try to get me out of the way. What’s wrong?”  


“ _Nothing_ , Paul. Just let me do this.”  


“I _always_ clear out the guys first. I’m a grown man, Patryk, I can handle myself just fine.” Paul’s fists were balled tight as he glared up at the taller man.  


“But your eye-” Paul cut Patryk, fury blazing in his remaining eye.  


“Is _that_ what this is about? _[Verdorie](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FDammit&t=Y2I2MjlmNjk1YzlkMzY3YWYxZjQ2ZmZjNGYyYTRmMDRmNTBiMWIyZCxNU1Yyb3Fhcw%3D%3D)_ , Patryk, I’m fine! Why are you so fucking _protective_?!” He practically shook with wrath as he shouted at Patryk.  


“Because the last time you ran in first you almost _died_!”  


It was like the air had been sucked out of the space between them. Patryk went stiff; he hadn’t meant to show how he really felt. Of the two, Paul was more volatile, more likely to show things without deception or obstruction.

As Patryk was fretting over accidentally revealing more than he had meant to, Paul was reeling. His mind flashed back to the incident a few weeks ago when he had lost his eye in the first place. The whole event had been a whirlwind of fear and pain for him; why should he have thought that it was any different for Patryk?

Paul’s indignant fury melted away, replaced by soft understanding.

“Patryk…” he murmured.  


“I just… I just don’t want you getting hurt again. When I saw you back then… I thought that you were gone for good and that I’d have to sh-shoot you and that even if you had survived that you’d t-turn at any moment and I just-”  Patryk went quiet as he trembled, eyes squeezed closed to avoid looking at the expression on Paul’s face.  


“Patryk, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were so scared.” Paul stepped closer to Patryk, wiping away some of the tears forming in the other man’s eyes. Patryk scoffed despite his tremors.

“Of _course_ I was!  I was worried about you, you dumbass pilot!” Paul laughed at Patryk’s sudden indignation, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.  


“Well, you’re here with me. There’s nothing to be worried about if we’re together, right?” Patryk pecked a smooch on the top of Paul’s head.  


“Of course.” Patryk was quiet for a moment, tears dripping down his cheeks as he and Paul embraced. “Sorry for being overprotective,” he muttered into Paul’s hair.  


“I’m sorry for not taking your feelings into account,” Paul replied, tears welling up in his remaining eye. The two cuddled closer, pressing kisses to whatever parts of the other that they could reach.

The moment was broken by Tord clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Precious as it is that you two have reconciled, we’re standing outside an enemy base and they could catch us at any moment. You two can make out later, we have things to steal,” Tord remarked. Despite his commentary, he was happy for his soldiers. Not that he’d say so aloud.  


The three went to complete the mission, Patryk kissing Paul as the two took point together. Tord rolled his eyes, but the little Army went forward with their objectives, another step closer to the takeover that they were working so zealously towards.

Not to mention another step closer to Paul and Patryk’s eventual wedding, though that would come far sooner.


End file.
